


He woke up first

by kiralena



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, TLJ alternate ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiralena/pseuds/kiralena
Summary: After fighting over the legacy saber, both Rey and Kylo Ren got unconscious.The force gives them a time-out.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	He woke up first

**Author's Note:**

> My dear Reylos,  
> it has been 10 days now since my heart got ripped out of my chest because of the cruel ending of TRoS.  
> I have written this little TLJ-fic about a year ago, but never posted because I don't have someone who would beta.  
> I still don't have a beta, but at this point of mourning it doesn't matter. I'll post this pure and raw, with all the edges and errors. like our life is. 
> 
> sending you a big hug, you are not alone!  
> Kick ass. turn grief into creativity!

Now that she is at his mercy he realizes he'd never been more helplessly than now. Lost watching in her. Down on his knees. Worshipping this goddess who has has taken his mind within the first second he felt her force signature in the woods of Takodana.

She's never been stronger than now: still unconscious, bruises on her skin from the few strikes the praetorian guards had managed to inflict her. Her breath goes calmly, he nearly can't stand the desire to take off one of his gloves to feel the warmth of her breath again. Once more … this soft, warm breath that had caressed the skin of his face when she stepped that close to him in the elevator.

Damnd, he'd wanted to kiss her so badly. He almost felt like chocking if he does not … but then the doors opened with a hostile hiss and left him no other choice than to guide her towards Snoke.

Kylo raises his head a few inches, just enough to get a glimpse on the meat covered with golden fabric.

Snoke.

Dead.

But … what about their bond? Did it die with Snoke, who's claimed full credit of its creation? Kylo lets out a heavy breath. There's only one way to find out if this is true. Or if it was just one more lie Snoke has told him to bend his will. Slowly he tucks on the leather of his right glove, removing it inch by inch. Once his glove is off Kylo realizes how hot the air in the throne room has grown once the red velvet curtains had caught fire. There are still sparks of glowing ash trickling down like some kind of pervert snow, but he doesn't mind. He moves his hand over to Rey, hesitating. What, if the bond is really gone? Does he really want to know the truth? Is he ready for being all alone again, alone like he has always been for his entire life?

He's afraid. He can't bare another loss. His mother, his father, even though he tries to deny that he misses them.

Her eyelids flutter, as his fingertip hovers over her cheek. He reaches out with the force, feels she's still unconscious, tough she has such a peaceful expression in her face as if she was just asleep. Safe. Without fear and anger.

Anger. How she swirled around during the fight … like she has never done anything but fighting before. Another sigh breaks off his lips. Sure, she _has_ been fighting her whole life. For food. For Water. For a safe place to rest at night. For not loosing hope. He's seen this in her mind, while interrogating her a few days ago – but it actually feels like a whole lifetime has passed since their minds touched, entangled. A piece of her stayed within his mind, and the other way round.

When he finally touches her cheek with a shy brush of his finger, he instantly holds his breath. The warmth flushing through his fingers, his hand, his arm, his whole body … how could he've ever doubted the bond is still there?

He freezes as he feels her touch.

“Ben”, she murmurs, still asleep. Tightening her grip around his hand, tucking it onto her cheek.

There is such a naturalness in her gesture that he tries to pull back his hand instantly. He doesn't want to, but the thought of her wanting him close to her – him, the monster!! – is nearly too much to bear.

Who has ever wanted him? His parents sent him away. Luke tried to murder him in his sleep. And even Rey has tried to kill him several times … but … this had been kind of instinct. Once they started talking to each other, and – much more important: listening! – they both had let down their guards.

The realization hits him like a thunderbolt. She's been calling for his saber and it had responded to her call. She's not light. She's not dark. How can she be … both of it?

Another stroke hits his mind.

 _He_ is both too. Feeling the pull of the light has never been a failure as Snoke tried to make him believe – it's simply the way he is. She is. They are both. Light and dark. And together …

He lets out another heavy sigh.

Stupid fool.

He has offered her the galaxy and she had denied. She had denied ruling, not beeing with him … Kriff, nobody has ever told him how to talk to women. _You are nothing???_

_Everything._

His head tilts up as he catches the sound of heavy boots approaching. He knows pretty well who's feet were in that boots.

“WHAT. HAPPENED.” Hux stops dead, taking in the scenario. “What the bantha ...”

Kylo is on his feet without hesitating. Bridges the distance with two bounding strides and lifts his hand towards Hux's temple.

“ _You will not remember what you've seen here. You will not remember_ her _.”_

Hux's expression shifts from anger to indifference immediately. “I will not remember what I've seen here. I will not remember her.”

Willing the force Kylo pulls a veil over Hux's mind, so he can't see Rey anymore. His sight gets clear and once again the General asks: “What. Happened.”

“The girl murdered Snoke”, Kylo growls, realizing the meaning of his words the same moment they left his mouth. She will be hunted. There will be no place for her to hide ...

Hux stares with disbelief at the remains of his formerly Supreme Leader.

“We need to finish this”, Kylo says, gathering himself, “get our forces down to that resistance base on Crait.”

Hux's head tilts over. “Finish this?? Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler!”

The next thing Hux is thinking about is how it feels to be chokeed. Not that this is a very new experience to him, Kylo had done this to him before, but now … there is no one left who can stop this kriffin spawn of an ancient religion.

“The Supreme Leader is dead”, Kylo says quietly.

“Long live the Supreme Leader”, Hux gulps.

Kylo nods, releases him instantly. “Go, evacuate the _Supremacy_. Ready my command shuttle. Move. I'll follow.”

Hux tries to say something, still heavenly breathing, but Kylo cuts of his words with a simple gesture of his hand. “Consider yourself dismissed.”

As soon as the doors are closed behind Hux he turns immediately to Rey.

To gather the two broken pieces of her light saber and to lift her up on his arms is one single movement. He has to hurry.

Rey blinks, hands reaching out instantly to recognize where she is. Some kind of … what? Another escape pod? She sits upright, scanning the interior. No, not a simply pod, an escape shuttle.

It takes her barely a second to reach the pilots seat, just to realize no one is flying the shuttle – the autopilot is activated, heading her towards Crait. When she moves to settle down in the seat a rattling noise lets her freeze. Slowly she looks down, at her blaster holster – the one, she had chosen to let empty for her journey to the _Supremacy_ – it isn't empty anymore. Carefully bond together with a scrap of red fabric the two halfs of her broken light saber are stuffed in her holster. She gasps, realizing that only Kylo had been able to put them in there.

Take her on the Shuttle.

Wanting her to be safe.

“Ben..” she whispers, feeling her heart clenching and beating faster at the same time.

He is still there. She was right. The force was right.

There is still a possibility her vision may come true, the one that had hit her when touching his hand in the hut on Ahch-to.

Being loved.

Being happy.

Having a family.

...but not today. With both of them being on opposite sides of the war her personal desires would have to wait until they had found a way to end this fight.

Sliding her fingertips over the parts of the broken saber, she lets out a sigh again.

Move on. Let the past die.

The future will be theirs.

Someday.


End file.
